Pestilence
by Enira RS
Summary: Root revient d'un voyage et part sauver un numéro dans un hotel avec Shaw. Beaucoup de Shoot. Bonne lecture. Os écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du fof


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Blêmir" en une heure.

Cet OS aura une suite, je précise. Mais je ne sais pas du tout ce sera quand la suite.

* * *

Root entra dans la base de la Team Machine. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Shaw, assise près de Bear, nettoyant son arme à feu préférée.

– Salut mon cœur…

– Tu as disparu où cette fois ? Ça fait 5 jours qu'on n'a pas eus de nouvelle Root, Harold était inquiet.

– Je t'ai manqué ?

Shaw fit un regard noir dont elle prenait beaucoup trop l'habitude de faire ces derniers temps, et toujours destiné à la même personne.

– La Machine m'a envoyé à Seattle. Elle y avait un gang qui menaçait de tuer un groupe d'avocats assez importants.

– Non, je suis déçu de ton efficacité, j'aurais préféré plus de vacances.

– Cela veut dire que tu me trouves efficace ? sourit Root, fière d'avoir pu faire avouer à Shaw qu'elle avait des bons côtés.

– Miss Groves ! S'exclama Harold en entrant dans leur base, apercevant Root. Vous êtes enfin là ! Vous n'avez pas reçu les messages que je vous aie envoyé ?

– Désolée Harold, j'aurai du répondre à vos appels, mais tout va bien. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, entre le gang qui n'arrêtait pas de tirer et les avocats qui me posaient des dizaines de questions à la fois…

Harold, un peu étourdi par ses propos, repris vite ses esprits.

– C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez revenue, j'ai reçu un nouveau numéro i peine quelques minutes, et je crois que la personne aura besoin de toutes les deux.

– Super, une virée entre fille ! se réjouit Root.

– Notre nouveau numéro est Eric Desmond, millionnaire, il possède plusieurs propriétés dans la ville. Ces dernières semaines il a fait la une des journaux car il semblerait qu'il y ait un lien avec un groupe qui se fait appelé Pestilence.

– Pestilence ? C'est le groupe classé terroristes qui répand une maladie mortelle et rare dans tout le pays. Personne ne l'avait remarqué plus tôt qu'il est impliqué ? s'étonna Root en allant refaire un stock d'arme à feu en même temps que Shaw.

– Ne crions pas si vite coupable Miss Groves, il doit être jugé demain à midi. Ce groupe est très bien organisé, ils ne sont apparus sur aucune caméra de surveillance depuis leur création.

– Evidemment Harold. Où se trouve cet homme ?

– Il a pris une chambre d'hôtel 4 étoiles en plein de centre de New York, je viens de vous réserver la chambre en face de la sienne. Je vous envoie toute de suite l'adresse, finit Harold en s'asseyant sur son siège auprès de ses ordinateurs, voyant que les deux femmes étaient sur le point de partir.

En quelques instants, Root et Shaw avait démarré une voiture.

– Toutes les deux dans un hôtel… Ca ne te donne pas des idées Sameen ? sourit Root sur le trajet.

Harold reçut alors rapidement un appel de Sameen.

– Un problème ?

– Oui, êtes-vous sure qu'il y a besoin de deux personnes pour ce numéros ? Car je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de laisser Root en pleine ville avant de faire pire. Elle est insupportable !

– C'est parce que tu m'as manqué mon cœur.

– Je crois bien malheureusement. Miss Groves, concentrez-vous sur la mission s'il vous plait, un seul faux pas et tout peut déraper. Rappelez-vous que cet homme a possiblement du pouvoir, celui de renverser le groupe de terroriste ou bien de le contrôler.

Finalement Root arriva en une seule pièce à leur destination et les deux femmes inspectèrent la rue et l'entrée. Encore personne en vue. Harold venait de les prévenir, Desmond venait tout juste d'entrer dans sa chambre après une visite au tribunal. Root et Shaw montèrent dans la chambre réservée par Finch dans l'ascenseur. Dans ce nouveau trajet Root s'imagina ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle se trouvait seule avec Shaw dans un endroit clos, sans aucune sortie. La dizaine d'évènement que Root imaginait plaisant et délicieux qui aurait pu lui permettre de connaitre un peu mieux Shaw lui faisait rêver… La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin et les deux femmes purent s'approcher dans la chambre. Elles découvrirent une magnifique chambre aux murs verts, avec un lit queen size, une salle de bain avec une grande baignoire, sans oublier la décoration majestueuse. Root se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis que Shaw ouvrit son sac d'arme pour s'équiper convenablement.

– Sam ça ne te dirait pas d'essayer le lit ? susurra Root d'une voix qui voulait tout dire.

– Root, si tu fais encore une allusion sexuelle je te ligote et te rend à Samaritain.

– Ça va Shaw, il n'y a personne, le ou les meurtriers ne sont même pas arrivés. On peut se détendre un minimum.

– Raison de plus pour être vigilant, ils risquent de ne pas tarder, soupira Shaw en appelant Finch. Finch, pourriez-vous m'envoyer les images des caméras de surveillance de la chambre s'il vous plait ?

– Toute de suite. John vient d'arriver, si vous avez besoin d'aide appelez-le, il est prêt à rejoindre la partie.

– Harold vous me connaissez, intervint alors Root. Tout ira parfaitement bien, je suis certaine que j'aurais même pu le faire seule, mais je devrais vous remercier pour avoir mis Sameen avec moi sur cette mission.

– Roooot…

Shaw coupa alors l'appel et Root fit de même en se levant. Elle s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible de Shaw, qui était dos à elle. Root glissa alors ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise et pas sa tête à coté de celle de Shaw, tout près… Shaw inspira longuement pour garder son calme face à cette situation.

– RAS ? Susurra-t-elle une seconde fois.

– Root, j'ai failli te mettre au sol en à peine 2 secondes.

– Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? sourit Root malicieusement.

Comme réponse, Shaw mit alors 2 secondes à se débarrasser de Root, la mettant alors au sol avec sa main sur sa nuque, sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire quelque chose.

– Si tu recommences tu auras pire encore, prévint Shaw sans la lâcher.

– J'aimerai bien voir ça… Tu connais mon gout pour les tortures Shaw…

Shaw ne la lâcha pas des yeux et chercha la meilleure chose à faire. Root la regardait avec ses yeux grands ouverts, attentive à n'importe quoi.

– Miss Shaw ! Miss Groves ! Que faites-vous ? Je vois une dizaine d'hommes a l'entrée du bâtiment ! Ils ont déjà descendu l'hôtelière !

Shaw et Root se relevèrent et Root entendit finalement la machine lui dire les positions et le nombre d'agents. Les deux femmes s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la pièce, lorsque Root, main sur la poignée, s'arrêta net.

– Shaw, interpella-t-elle la voix presque tremblante. Shaw l'interrogea du regard. Le bâtiment est entouré d'agent dans un périmètre de 1km, la Machine ne veut pas que l'on sorte.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

– J'ai une idée… Il faut qu'on rejoigne le numéro et qu'on lui explique vite la situation…

Avant s'exécuter l'idée de Root, les deux femmes remarquèrent qu'elles avaient perdu contact avec Finch. Elles entrèrent ensuite rapidement dans la chambre d'en face et trouvèrent Desmond une arme à la main, la pointant contre elles.

– Mr Desmond, baissez cette arme nous sommes là pour vous aider, on a engagé beaucoup d'agents pour vous tuer, ils seront ici d'une minute à l'autre, annonça Root.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme clairement agité.

– Nous sommes les personnes qui vont vous sauver la vie.

Root mit quelques instants à convaincre l'homme avec l'aide de la machine. Celui-ci baissa enfin son arme et fronça les sourcils mais se reprit alors rapidement.

– Qu'est-ce que vous attendez alors ! Allez-y !

Root leva un sourcil puis se tourna vers Shaw, de façon à ce qu'elle soit assez proche pour murmurer.

– La suite de mon idée ne va pas te plaire Shaw… Mais même la machine ne trouve pas d'autre solution…

Root chuchota alors son idée à l'oreille de Shaw et Desmond put clairement voir la petite brune blêmir. A peine une minute après on défonça la porte de la chambre. Aux aguets, les 6 personnes qui entrèrent dans la pièce entendirent vite des bruits… venant de la salle de bain. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel bruit, c'était des gémissements… Root et Shaw s'embrassaient. Elles se dévoraient même. Root avait perdu son chemisier et avait enlevé le pantalon de Shaw. Shaw était monté Un des hommes défonça la porte et vit les deux femmes à moitié nues. Celles-ci crièrent, surprises.

– OH MON DIEU ! Qui êtes-vous ? feint alors Root avec une voix purement innocente.

Les agents rougirent alors et refermèrent la porte en s'excusant. Root et Shaw entendirent peu de temps après la porte de la chambre se fermer et elles purent enfin se détendre et expirer.

– Mon idée a marché, sourit Root.

– Très étonnamment, oui, soupira Shaw.

Shaw allait ressortir de la salle de bain lorsque Root se rapprocha de son oreille.

– Je savais que tu allais préférer exécuter ce plan avec moi plutôt qu'avec notre numéro Sam… J'en prends note…

Shaw leva les yeux aux ciels et alla avertir à leur numéro qu'il pouvait sortir de sa cachette. Finalement, ce que Root venait de vivre était certainement mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé comme scénario dans l'ascenseur…


End file.
